Hetalia de pon
by yukime elric
Summary: ve ciao! soy Feliciano! vivo con hada con mucho carácter que puede utilizar la magia para ayudarte a conseguir el amor verdadero. pero siempre hay inconvenientes en medio y no puede hacer que logre cumplir mi deseo... fanfic crossover de wagamama fairy mirumo de pon y hetalia, espero le den una oportunidad a este fic


**Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que este fic basado y crossover de wagamama fairy mirmo de pon! y de axis power hetalia, tanto mirmo de pon como hetalia no pe pertenecen, mirumo de pon le pertenece a hiromu shinozuka y hetalia a himaruya, bueno y con esto inicia este fic crossover y tal vez algo crack  
~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o****~~~~~~~~o**

**Hetalia de pon**

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban el cielo estaba despejado, si, un perfecto día para el ultimo de las vacaciones de verano y dos jóvenes italianos paseaban por la ciudad para disfrutar este ultimo día de tranquilidad.

-oye Feliciano, estas muy distraído ¿en que estas pensado estúpido hermano menor? Tu eras el que querías salir a comer pasta conmigo-decía un chico de pelo marrón oscuro y posee un rulo que sobresale por encima de su flequillo y ojos color verdes

-ve~~ de verdad lo siento fratello, solo estaba algo distraído-decía otro chico parecido solo que este tenia un rulo del lado izquierdo y ojos color miel

-maldición no puedo creer que mañana iniciemos de nuevo clases-se quejaba

-ve~~ fratello espero que nos toque de nuevo juntos-decía Feliciano sonriendo

-tsk, con la suerte que tengo nos tocara en el mismo salón

Estos dos chicos son Lovino Vargas y Feliciano Vargas, hermanos gemelos, solo que Lovino era el mayor por unos cuantos minutos, y a pesar de ser gemelos ambos son muy diferentes.

Ya después de mucho tiempo, empezó a atardecer.

-vaya… ya atardeció- decía Feliciano

-estúpido hermano menor yo me adelanto a la casa

-ve~~ esta bien te veo en la casa

Y sin decir más Lovino se fue, Feliciano se quedo viendo un rato en la dirección donde se fue este.

-ve~~ lo que me gustaría de verdad seria que…

Y al darse una pequeña vuelta vio que por ahí iba pasando uno de sus compañeros de clases llamado Arthur Kirkland que ya desde hace mas de 1 año Feliciano esta enamorado de él, solo que no a sido capaz de acercarse a hablar con el, ya después de ese pequeño encuentro Feliciano se fue a su casa donde su hermano lo regaño por llegar tarde a su casa, la noche paso rápidamente para darle paso a la mañana del primer día de clases, Lovino y Feliciano fueron a su escuela y checaron las listas para saber en que salón les tocaba, al darse cuenta que les toco en el mismo salón ambos estaban muy felices aunque Lovino no lo demostrara, pero el mas feliz era Feliciano ya que no solo le había tocado con su fratello si no que también con Arthur, no tardo mucho en entrar el profesor.

-hoy iniciamos un nuevo ciclo escolar espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien-decía el profesor-antes de iniciar quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante

En eso entra un chico rubio con un mechón sobresaliente, ojos azules, y algo enérgico.

-mucho gusto, yo soy el héroe Alfred F. Jones espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes

-bien mientras puedes sentarte donde prefieras

Y sin decir más Alfred fue a un asiento cerca de donde estaba Arthur, el día pasó lentamente.

-y bueno esto por hoy, mañana les asignare sus lugares

Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron retirando.

-¿cuando te vas a dignar a hablarle al ingles ese?-decía acercándose a Feliciano con tono de fastidio

-¿y…ya lo sabias fratello?-preguntaba un apenado Feliciano

-somos hermanos, no puedes engañarme, ¿y bien? ¿Cuándo le hablaras?

-v… ve~~ no lo se…

-disculpa… tu te llamas Arthur ¿verdad?-preguntaba Alfred

Esto hiso que Arthur, tanto como Feliciano y Lovino vieran la escena.

-¿quieres ser el amigo de un grandioso héroe como yo?-decía con la misma hiperactividad que lo hacia sobresalir sobre los demás

-¿eh?- no pudo decir más Arthur

-ahahaha como acabo de mudarme no conozco a nadie aquí pensé que podríamos ser amigos

-supongo…

-entonces este héroe te acompañara a tu casa-Alfred sonreía

Y sin decir más esos 2 se fueron del salón.

-…. Apenas acaba de llegar y parece que se enamoro de Arthur a primera vista, ¿no vas a hacer algo al respecto fratello?-preguntaba Lovino sin creer lo que estaba viendo

-ve~~ no creo poder hacer algo al respecto, soy demasiado torpe e inútil, no tengo la misma energía de Alfred y no tengo el valor de ser directo

-Feliciano…

-fratello hay que apurarnos, tenemos que preparar la comida

De camino a casa ninguno hablo, prepararon pasta para comer, y al terminar Feliciano se subió a su cuarto, no tardo mucho en que alguien tocara la puerta de su cuarto.

-oye Feliciano- decía Lovino del otro lado de la puerta

-¿pasa algo fratello?

-te llego un paquete

Feliciano curioso abrió la puerta y Lovino le dio el paquete y enseguida irse a su cuarto, Feliciano se metió a su cuarto y abrió el paquete era una pequeña taza de color azul y dentro de ella había una pequeña nota que decía "si viertes chocolate caliente en esta taza un hada hará tu deseo de amor realidad".

-ve~~ debe ser un regalo del abuelito-decía sonriendo- no tengo nada que perder

Bajo a la cocina y se preparo un poco de chocolate caliente que luego hecho en la taza

-ve~~ quiero que Arthur sienta lo mismo que yo siento por el

En eso la taza empezó a brillar y de ella salió un hada con un sombrerito azul y cabello amarillo.

-¿eh?-Feliciano se empezó a asustar- ¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La pequeña hada se bajo torpemente de su taza y empezó a volar por toda la habitación, luego fue donde estaba el pobre de Feliciano asustado.

-oye tu…. Pareces un idiota-le dijo la pequeña hada

Feliciano tomo a la hada y entro corriendo al cuarto de su hermano

-¡v…ve! ¡V…ve!

-oye Feliciano cálmate ¿que te ocurre?

-v…ve~~ ¿recuerdas el paquete de hoy?

-¿que pasa con el?

-de la taza que venia en el paquete salió esta…. Esta cosa que traigo en mis manos

-¿a quien le llamas cosa?-se quejaba el hada

-… ¡no digas tonterías estúpido hermano menor! ¡Tú no traes nada en tus manos!

Y de una patada Lovino saco a Feliciano de su cuarto.

-¡hey! ¿A quien le has llamado cosa?-reclamaba el hada

-v…ve~~ lo siento es solo que me eh asustado

-mi nombre es Mirmo y soy el hada del amor

-ve~~ y yo soy Feliciano Vargas, ¿oye tu eres un hada verdad?

-así es

-ve~~ ¿puedes hacer magia verdad?

-así es

-¿puedes hacer que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos verdad?

-así es

-¿aunque sea alguien con quien nunca eh hablado verdad?

-así es

-¿entonces me ayudaras a que Arthur corresponda mis sentimientos?

-no~~

-ve~~ ¿Por qué no?

-porque me has insultado al decirme cosa, además yo no quiero estar en el mundo de los humanos, me voy a mi casa-decía Mirmo metiéndose a su taza

-ve~~ espera-decía Feliciano quitando la taza- ve~~ al menos ya que estas aquí porque no paseamos un rato

Después de que Mirmo aceptara fueron a los columpios, tanto Feliciano como Mirmo se columpiaron en ellos, pero algo salió mal y Mirmo termino volando y cayendo a un pequeño estanque con agua, Feliciano trato de disculparse dándole chocolate, pero cometió un error y lo confundió con picante, con cada cosa que hacia Feliciano para tratar de agradarle a Mirmo y lo ayudara siempre salía algo mal, asta que Mirmo no soporto mas.

-¡ya basta! ¡Ya me tienes arto! Tu solo quieres que me quede para ayudarte a tener el amor de ese tal Arthur cuando tú no has hecho nada por tu cuenta, es por ese tipo de personas que odio a los humanos

En eso hubo un momento de silencio incomodo.

-hera hera~~ hera hera~~ tienes razón, soy demasiado torpe para lograr algo por mi mismo, de verdad me avergüenzo-empezando a llorar, en eso ve que ya eran las 11 de la noche- v…ve~~ mañana es día de clases, será mejor irme a dormir, descansa

Y sin mas Feliciano se fue a dormir, al día siguiente cuando Mirmo despertó y ya no se encontraba ahí Feliciano, pero vio una pequeña nota junto con una gran montaña de chocolate, la nota decía…

"siento mucho todo lo ocurrido ayer, voy a esforzarme yo solo en conseguir el cariño de Arthur, por favor no te vayas decepcionado de los humanos"

Llegando a la escuela.

-muy bien chicos hoy voy a acomodar sus asientos para el resto del semestre-decía el maestro

En eso Feliciano suspira.

-ve~~ aun no se como hacer para que Arthur note mi existencia

-y tu que además eres muy torpe no lograras nada-decía una vocecita

-¿eh? Ve~~ ¿Y tu que hace aquí Mirmo?

-vengo a ayudarte para agradecerte por el chocolate que has dejado, y pienso quedarme un tiempo mas siempre y cuando me des chocolates igual o mas ricos que el de la mañana

-ve~~ gracias Mirmo- agradecía feliz Feliciano

-entonces hare que tu lugar este junto al de Arthur

En eso Mirmo saca unas maracas y con ellas hace un pequeño conjuro mágico.

-¿ve~~ eso es todo?

-solo espera un poco

Después de elegir los asientos Feliciano se da cuenta de que su asiento esta en una esquina al lado de la ventana y su vecino del asiento de al lado es Arthur

-Feliciano….-decía Arthur

-Arthur-decía muy feliz Feliciano para darse la vuelta ver a Mirmo que esta en el marco de la ventana- ve~~ Mirmo eres increíble, conseguiste que mi lugar estuviera al lado de Arthur

-ya sé que soy increíble

Pero como toda cosa buena siempre hay algo malo y en este caso seria….

-ahahaha pero que sorpresa si me toco al lado del cejon de iggy- decía un hiperactivo de Alfred- así tendré a quien molestar

-Alfred-decía con fastidio Arthur

Y sin más Alfred le lanza miradas asesinas a un miedoso Feliciano y siendo Arthur el único en darse cuenta de esto, y así inicia un ciclo escolar un poco diferente para algunos alumnos.

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este fanfic**

**acepto quejas, sugerencias, criticas de todo**

**que tengan un lindo dia**


End file.
